The Reason
by Mr.Therapist
Summary: LelouchxC.C May contain a spoiler about Nunally.OoC may occur as well.One day C.C was bored hanging around the Black Knight HQ when she asked Lelouch a very surprising question.Reviews would be appreciated.


**I do not own anything,seriously I don't if I did I wouldn't type this I'd just make my story be in the show so shove it!I'm sorry for the is a what if kinda thing  
**

This is LelouchxCC pairing,but it shows some reference for his feelings towards his contain OoC for some readers and for that I'm sorry. My facts weren't straight sorry about that,Lelouch did leave Black Knights HQ after Nunally's death but still C.C did regain her memories before Nunally was actually alive again,for Lelouch still being the Black Knight leader in this fic,well I have no clue about that.I'll make this a what if... there,that should make up any misunderstandings I hope.

Well anyways,one day CC was very bored while in Black Knight HQ so out of the blue she asked Lelouch a very surprising question. And Lelouch is forced to think about it. Enjoy

_**The Reason**_

"Lelouch,you there?" CC asked plainly while entering Lelouch's(or to very few Zero)room

"What" Lelouch asked without staring up at her

"I have yet to discover your reason for doing this,now that Nunally died,what is your reason for fighting?"

Lelouch yawned and said now staring at her "Why the sudden interest?"

"Plain boredom" CC said straightforward

Lelouch just growled under his breathe "What does it matter,I am your Warlock and your my witch"

"Still,you no longer have reason to keep fighting. Your eyes show determination but..." CC was cut off

"There is no reason,I fight because I hate Britannia and their ruler that simple." Lelouch said now continuing on his Black Knight paper work.

CC just growled under her breathe and left the room where she was bumped into by Kallen.

"Oh C.C,what were you doing in there?" Kallen asked

"It doesn't concern you Kozuki" CC asked with slight irritation

Kallen just now steamed with anger "What?You may be Zero's close advisers,but I'll still.."

"Kallen,you need to remember even if you know Zero's identity,I am the queen and your a mere..."

Before she could finish,the alarm had risen signaling there was fire within the kitchen,no need to alarm one's self.

CC just giggled and left Kallen to ponder on her words as she entered the living quarters. Kallen was still standing there stunned from CC's words that she didn't notice that she was gonna be late for Gurren MK 2 training.

But back in Lelouch's room,he was still on the thought of that witch's words.

All I could think about were that witch's words,damn her!I didn't give her the satisfaction of seeing me actually worrying,but she probably knew. For once she told me that we were connected,and I knew that. The thought that Nunally died echoed in his mind,the thought that she died because of him ate at his heart. I'm slowly becoming a demon,no the devil. But that's what I wanted,to be evil itself to battle the evil of the world. Just for her sake...but she is dead. She died because of me and that killed me inside.

I have nothing left,nothing to live for,my will to continue died when the flames were the knights still stand,Britannia still my reason for fighting,my hate towards my father,their king.

Charles,the king of Britannia,is my father and the man who abandoned Nunally and left our mother,his wife to die. The day which left my sister blind and paralyzed. My hate began to grow ever since that day,the day I renounced my title as a prince of Britannia.

Then the thought of Shirley popped into my innocent that died because of my woman I loved,she knew my secret even though I had killed her father. She loved me,and I wanted her to be happy. I wanted her to live. All of my ambitions were created but at what cost...It is true,until Shirley I had never thought about the people who died because of me and my who had families,friends,and loved thought of the funeral service,was now eating me.I planned to rid the world of evil for Nunally and me,by giving up my innocence,my soul,and my sanity.

Then Kallen had entered my mind. I had feelings for her but now,they're all but useless to me. The feelings for another were nothing to me besides Nunally's. I didn't care what about anyone's future except mine and my sisters. Kallen was a proud half Britannian and half Japanese woman who sided with her Japanese side. I am glad that a pawn...no knight of her standards stands with me. But was I corrupting her as well as others with my selfish goals?Was I making more evil instead of destroying it?The thoughts kept on rushing through my head.

I couldn't stay in the room,I needed air. As I walked past the rooms of the Black Knights I saw that they had loved ones waiting for them too. I saw their _reason_ for being here but mine wasn't here. I reached the outside balcony which was occupied by CC who stared blankly out towards the ocean.

I tried to turn,but CC had already captured me with her stare.

"So,Lelouch do you have an answer yet?"

"I gave you my answer" I said as I walked towards the edge

"Please Lelouch,we are connected" she said with an arrogant tone to it

Now a silence was among us,which was very soothing and calming. My thoughts had ventured off the subject of the lives I destroyed until the thought of C.C came into my head.

"Wait,since we're connected you already knew my answer!"

"Of course" C.C said laughing at the stooped Lelouch

I blushed after being bested by this witch of mine "Why ask anything then?"

"Because I'm bored Lelouch" C.C stood "And plus,your dying Lelouch and that is a problem"

I was dumbfounded by her words. It is true that we had a contract but taking it this far,was unheard of. It didn't matter what I said,the look on my face that I felt was all that was needed for an answer. I didn't know what to do,she was usually quiet,cruel,and hungry for pizza.

"So Lelouch,I'm here to comfort you"

I laughed as I asked "You?Comfort me?"

"Yes!" CC was steamed now

"I do not need your pity CC not now or never. I am evil itself,remember that"

"Lelouch,your human not a god" CC said with worry in her voice "I don't want to see another one die"

"Another one?" I said quizzical "What do you mean by that C.C"

"Your naive Lelouch,and blind at that." CC started for the door until the shipped rocked and she fell back into Lelouch's arms

"Nice catch but next time stop me from falling in the first place" CC said with the blush on her face

"Witch,I can drop you anytime I want." My heart started racing as I continued to hold her.

I had lifted her up,and began to ponder on what she meant. I still longed for her touch when it hit me. CC had lived many lifetimes and must've had loved ones in them as well. In which she saw die,so does that mean she loved me?Women are so confusing to even a guy like me. I turned to face a laughing face but instead I saw the back her long flowing green hair.

I grabbed her from behind and pulled her into an embrace. It was so sudden,that she didn't have time to react at all,even I was surprised by the moment. I missed her warmth and there it is again,in my arms flowing through her and into me.

"Don't worry,I'm not gonna die anytime soon."

"Your still human you know" CC said trying to hold back her tears

"And do you remember that kiss you gave me in the cockpit?"

"Of course,I do" _It was the only moment I was happy in a long time_ "Why does it matter"

I turned her towards me and kissed her lips. We were one once again but this time we both accepted the kiss. I held the kiss,I didn't want the feeling to go away but we both knew it had to end. The feeling was ever so wonderful,my thoughts about Nunally,Shirley,and many families were washed away when I was kissing C.C.

That was when the alarm went off again,and saying that Zero was needed on the bridge to negotiate with the foreign countries.

"And I do have an answer CC" I said as I walked off "I am your warlock after all"

"And I your witch Lelouch,and I will fulfill my end of the contract" C.C said inaudible to Lelouch while biting her lip. "I'll save you from becoming evil itself,I'll save you as you have saved me"

_The end_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Well,how do you like it?Thanks for reading and review this story,I need the feedback so I can improve on anything I screwed up on,or a suggestion to make the stories in the future better. The story has no definite episode but its after Nunally was killed. Well if you read anything bothers you then please by all means tell me,I'll try to fix it up when I have the time and by the way,for those who didn't know,Nunally was still proclaimed dead after C.C regained memories her.I tried to make this point since someone made an arguement about this. Oh yes,my hate for Kallen isn't real,I just wrote one for C.C,I'll might make one for Kallen as well and maybe even another point,the analogy about the chess pieces wasn't really meant for that,I meant for it to be a metaphor that C.C was Lelouch's witch,or queen sorta speak and Kallen was but a lowly pawn since she didn't have a "special" relationship with Lelouch.I'm sorry for the misunderstandings and I take full blame since I wrote it in the first place. Out of characterness was completely my fault so sorry about that as well.


End file.
